Birds
by EveyM
Summary: The final spinoff from Speeding Cars, Sirius dies and is re united with Sephie, James and Lily. Oh, And Bear of course.


**_Disclaimer:_** Sirius Black and Co are JK Rowlings, but Persephone and Bear are from Speeding Cars. Set at the end of OotP, obviously.

_But He Was Looking At Her All Funny In The Eye So She Said "Come On Boy, Tell Me What You're Thinking Now, Don't Be So Shy." He Said, "Alright, I'll Try. Right, All The Stars Up In The Sky And The Leaves In The Trees And The Broken Bits That Make You Jump And Grassy Bits In Between. All The Matter In The World Is How Much I Like You." She Said, "What?" So He Said-"Let Me Try And Explain Again, Right. Birds Can Fly So High, Or Can They Can Shit On Your Head. Or They Can Almost Fly Into Your Eyes And Make You Feel Well Scared. But Then You Look At Them, And You See That They're Beautiful, That's How I Feel About You."-"Birds", Kate Nash _

As Sirius fell through the veil, his first thought was of Sephie's words some fourteen years earlier. _This really is like dreaming, _his brain said. Except instead of everything going black, he saw bright white all around him. He felt his feet on solid ground and looked down. He wasn't the shoes he was wearing a few minutes prior. In fact, he wasn't wearing any shoes at all. He panciked, clutching at his clothes to make sure they were stilll there. (An action he would later laugh about). However, these weren't the clothes he was wearing earlier. He was in a white t-shirt and blue pyjama pants that he immediatly recognised as being those he was wearing the night he and Sephie _did it _fifteen years ago. He frowned-dying was not as straight forward as he had thought.

He looked around, but there seemed to be no dimensions to where ever it was he had ended up. He scowled. A bark pierced the eerie silence, and he flicked his head round to see a tan bundle bounding from the distance. He narrowed his eyes, only to widen them as the dog reached him and jumped up, placing it's paws on his stomach and panting happily. "Bear?" he asked in awe. The dog barked once more, whined and dropped to the ground before running circles around him. Sirius laughed, frowning.

"Sirius?"

He froze.

"Sirius?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a petite girl with mahogany hair. His heart sped up. Bear sniffed his feet. He turned, Sephie's eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face as she saw him.

"Sirius!" she cried, running and grabbing hold of him tightly. The disbelieving Sirius felt the wind knocked out of him, but as the memory of her perfume hit his nostrils, her hair hit his face and her arms wrapped around him, he smiled.

"Sephie...I...I can't believe it's you..." he whispered. Bear barked happily. His hands moved round to hold her face as she pulled away and she looked deep into his grey eyes.

"You look exactly as you did then," she said. Sirius scowled. "I'm thirty-six," he replied. Sephie laughed. "Not here you're not. You're nineteen."

Sirius pulled a hand away from her cheek, ran it through his shorter hair. He felt his face-his facial hair had gone, shortened into the rugged stubble of his youth. "Shit me," he breathed. Sephie laughed again. "You stay as you were when you were you're best," she explained, still staring at him, her eyes not wandering. Sirius was awe-struck. Sephie grinned. "You alright?" she asked as he looked at his hands. He nodded, looked back up at her and smiled. "Never been better," he replied, looking into her eyes. He'd forgotten about Harry, about Bellatrix, about the Ministry. All he could think about was Persephone.

"You look amazing," he breathed, pulling her towards him. She smirked. "Yeah well, you never age here. So I should do," she said, her face inches from his. His lips met hers, and he felt a million emotions run through him he thought he'd forgotten. He scrunched her curls in his hand and felt himself melt away. His nineteen year old heart skipped in his chest, ants running across his skin as her hands found their old place on his neckline, a place that hadn't been touched by other hands for what seemed a lifetime ago. They would've kissed forever if Sirius had his way, but someone decided to interupt.

"Fucking hell, Pads, you've only been here ten seconds and you're already shagging," came the familiar voice he'd missed as much as Sephie's. Sephie pulled away and blushed, and Sirius rolled his eyes, turning to his friend. "You always have to interrput, don't you?". He smirked, and James shrugged. "You've got eternity mate, there's no hurry."

James's arms reached Sirius and clapped him on the back, Sirius's smile was not faltering. "Guess what?" James said as they pulled away. "I'm older than you here, mate." He rocked on his heels. Lily scowled beside him and shook her head, a small kitten standing at her feet. "Lily?" Sirius asked, blinking. She smiled, and Sirius grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sirius, you've been amazing," she said, holding back tears. "Harry...couldn't have had a better Godfather." She beamed at him. James nodded. "You've been the best friend I could ever have asked for, mate, unlike that little wanker Wormtail."

Sirius shuddered, but James shrugged. "Not alot we can do now though, is there?" Clearly trying to keep Sirius happy. But his mind wandered back to Harry.

"Harry..." he breathed, his smile dropping. "He's okay, Dumbledore saved him," Persephone said, rubbing his arm. Sirius turned to James. "I'm so sorry I didn't..."

James held his hand up. "Pads, you've done more than we could ever have expected of you. You have nothing to apologise for." Sirius smiled weakly. Lily nodded, holding James' arm. "Sirius, really. You've done so much for Harry."

Sirius felt tears prick his eyes, Sephie's fingers found their way into his like they always used to.

"Now, we're going to check on Harry, you two have alot of catching up to do," James said, Lily taking a deep breath to compose her emotions. James winked, before leading Lily off into the white abyss and disappearing.

"Sirius," Persephone said as his eyes fixed on the point they'd left. He turned to face her and smiled. She returned it. "You really have been amazing."

Sirius looked at her guilitly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell him about you. There was just so much to do, so much to say that I never got round to. It was so hard to think about you, let alone-"

Sephie laughed and kissed him to shut him up. "It's okay. Knowing about me wouldn't have saved his skin. You made all the right decisions."

Sirius smiled at her. She tugged his hand. "Come on, you've got some ropes to learn". She pulled him away to a spot that seemed exactly the same, and sighed. "Right, basically, this is kind of the 'limbo' stage. It's pretty boring. The best bits about being dead are this-" she turned him round. The white place they were currently faded in the distance into Sephie's old bedroom. His eyes were wide in awe, but Sephie ignored it, tugging him forwards and into the room. He turned round as she sat herself on the bed, and saw that the white room had disappeared, and that they were now fully in the bedroom. "Pretty cool, huh?" She asked, Sirius face amazed. "Bloody hell."

Sephie laughed. "We can go anywhere we want, but living people can't see us. They have no idea we're there, being just spirits. It's pretty cool. Anyway, come lay down," she said hurriedly, tapping the space beside her as she leant back. Sirius joined her, feeling he was being given an incredibly whistle-stop tour of the afterlife. "Now," she said, slowing her pace down and turning to face him. She paused for a second as their eyes met. Then blinked. "Um, yes. Close your eyes."

Sirius did as he was told.

"Now, imagine you want to see how Harry is doing," she said. Sirius did so. Suddenly, dream-like, he was watching Harry in Dumbledore's office. He was clearly upset. Dumbledore was talking. Sirius gasped.

Harry started yelling, and Sirius whinced.

"There's nothing you can do," Sephie's voice came from beside him, and he opened his eyes. It pained him to see Harry like that. So angry because he had died. But he didn't want to stop watching. He looked over to Sephie, who looked sad.

"He'll be okay, you know," she said. "He's got Ron and Hermione, and the Order. Oh, and that Ginny Weasley aswell..."

Sirius scowled. "Ginny? I didn't get the impression they were very close," he said. Sephie laughed. "Oh well, you have missed alot, haven't you? I forgot being alive means you only see a fraction of what's going on."

Sirius frowned. "She does remind me a bit of Lily, kind of mixed with you," he said. Sephie gave him a questioning look, and he continued. "Well, she looks a bit like Lily. And she's got the same temper as Lily. But she's a lot more..._fun? _She likes to joke around, you know? Like we used to do."

Sephie smiled, and they fell silent for a few minutes. "You don't look like you've spent twelve years in Azkaban," she said finally, studying his face. He laughed dryly. "That's because I look nineteen. Trust me, I fucking feel like I've been in Azkaban."

"I'm proud of you," she replied, catching his eyes. He felt himself blush slightly. "Every day I've watched you, you've amazed me."

Bear jumped up from no where, breaking the moment. He started lapping at Sirius's face, causing Sirius to splutter. "Oh, bloody hell, I forgot you used to do that..."

The dog stood back and barked happily, looking from Sephie to Sirius and wagging her tail. Sephie sighed. "I think she wants to play," she said. "She always wants to bloody play. I've spent more time as a dog than a human these past fifteen years."

Bear whined, scowled at them as neither seemed to move and lie down, pouting.

"You can still transform?" he asked curiously. She nodded. "Oh yeah, all the best bits about being human without the worst bits. It's pretty awesome here."

Sirius watched her stare at the ceiling. He studied her, her face, her hair, her body. It was exactly how it had been the night she died. He noticed the scar was still on her wrist, and she was wearing the necklace he'd got her for Valentine's Day all those years ago. She was buried in it.

"I love you," he said simply, almost subconsciously. She turned her head to look at him, a tendril of hair falling into her face. He pushed it away and behind her ear. "I love you, too," she replied, smiling. "I thought you might've forgotten-"

"Never," he said, gazing into her green-grey eyes. "I've thought about you every day for the past fifteen years."

Bear grumbled, sensing the moment and knowing there was no way the two were going to transform now. She stood up and lumbered back to limbo, totally ignored by the two lying on the bed.

"I should'nt have been so scared..." Sirius said. Sephie frowned. "Scared? Of what?"

Sirius shrugged. "Us? Messing up. Losing you. I should've just...I should've just gone for it."

Sephie smiled. "You could never lose me, Sirius."

"I could've messed it up."

"You know I'd forgive you," she said simply. Sirius sighed. Sephie pushed his hair out of his eyes. "We've got forever now, though."

Sirius nodded. "Stay with me?"

"Forever."

He smiled, pulled Sephie closer, his hand on the small of her back as her lips met his again.

Spending eternity with someone is a long time, but Sirius didn't care. He just hoped eternity was as long as everyone said it was.

"Anyway, let's see if you really are as good as you were when you were nineteen," Sephie wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. "You owe me fifteen years worth..."


End file.
